


it’s all part of a plan

by highlightjihoon (fabuloushazza)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloushazza/pseuds/highlightjihoon
Summary: Soonyoung surprises Jihoon for a week leading up to their anniversary.





	1. Breakfast In Bed

The date was February 8th.

Soonyoung had woken up bright and early in the morning, while Jihoon was still sound asleep on the opposite side of bed.

“Perfect,” Soonyoung thought to himself.

He cautiously tiptoed into the kitchen and started adding ingredients into a bowl. Keeping a close eye on the time, he thought he would have enough time to at least make a few pancakes by the time Jihoon had woken up.

He had a smile on his face and hummed idly, knowing that everything was, so far, going according to plan.

He kept an eye on the pan sitting on the hot stove, fllipping four pancakes simultaneously, figuring that would be enough to serve himself and Jihoon for breakfast.

Once the pancakes were done, he carefully stacked them all onto one plate, trying not to make too much noise. As silently as he could, he opened the cabinet above him and grabbed a glass cup, grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured it into the cup. 

He glanced at his watch once more.

6:55 A.M.

Soonyoung could have sworn he heard something coming from down the hall. He figured that Woozi may have woken up early, so he quickly put the pancakes and glass of orange juice onto a tray and carefully and slowly walked towards the bedroom to see if Jihoon was awake.

Sure enough, by the time he opened the bedroom door, Jihoon was rubbing his eyes and had just woken up.

“Good morning," Soonyoung said with a smile on his face.

Jihoon did the same thing when he saw the heart-shaped pancakes on the tray Soonyoung handed to him. He enjoyed the surprise but little did he know that this was the first of many.


	2. Flowers

"Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too," Jihoon politely told the cashier before walking out of the grocery store. 

He quickly pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and noticed multiple notifications, all of them being texts from Soonyoung.

From: Soonyoung :)  
Come home ASAP. I have a surprise for you ;)

Jihoon grinned after seeing that text and drove home as quick as he could.

He got out of the car to see an abundance of flower petals on their doorstep, leaving him curious about what exactly Soonyoung was up to.

He opened the door to see a long trail of petals going around the house, leading to their bedroom, and the first thing he saw in that room was Soonyoung sitting on their bed with a bouquet of flowers.

“Surprise,” Soonyoung said, giggling as he handed the flowers to Jihoon.

Jihoon couldn’t help but blush at the subtle but sweet gesture.

“There’s more,” Soonyoung told Jihoon, pointing at the note attached to the bouquet. 

Jihoon smiles as he turned the bouquet around and eyed the note that Soonyoung had written and attached to it.

A bouquet of beautiful flowers for my flower.

Love,  
Soonyoung


	3. Movie Marathon And Cuddles

Soonyoung sat at home with his laptop in front of him, feeling slightly nervous as he knew Jihoon would be back home at any minute. 

The moment he turned on the laptop was when Jihoon walked in the house. He grew more excited as he heard Jihoon walking towards the bedroom and smiled when he entered it.

"What's going on?" Jihoon questioned as he looked around the room.

"Have a seat," Soonyoung said as he patted the bed, gesturing for Jihoon to sit there, "I thought we could have a movie marathon."

Jihoon smiled and sat next to him.

"Here," Soonyoung told Jihoon, handing him the laptop, "Choose whatever movie you want. I'll go get us some popcorn."

A few minutes later, Soonyoung was back with a large bowl of fresh popcorn and Jihoon had picked a movie to watch. 

Soonyoung got back up onto the bed and spread a blanket over the two of them as Jihoon started the movie.

"Come here," Soonyoung said, putting his arm around Jihoon and holding him close.

They continued to watch a few other movies as the evening went on and peacefully cuddled each other for hours, although it felt like forever to the both of them.


	4. Candy Hearts

Jihoon was working for the majority of the day, giving Soonyoung enough time to plan out the surprise he had in store for Jihoon when he got home.

While Jihoon spent the day working, Soonyoung spent the large majority of the afternoon shopping and getting countless candy hearts to bring home for Jihoon.

The second he got home, he grabbed a thin layer of string and cut off what he figured would be just enough to make a bracelet. 

He looked through the candy hearts he had bought and picked out ones that seemed to have the most romantic and uplifting words and phrases on them. He poked holes in a few of the candy hearts and carefully attached them to the strong before tying a knot at the end of the bracelet to secure it.

He arranged the remaining candy hearts on a plate and used them to write out Jihoon's initials and  a heart surrounding them.

He smiled, admiring what he had done and thankfully he had finished it just in time for Jihoon to walk through the door and, as planned, the plate full of candy hearts was the first thing Jihoon saw when walking into the kitchen.

“I love it,” Jihoon said when he saw what Soonyoung had created. 

“Allow me,” Soonyoung said, grabbing the bracelet to put it on Jihoon’s wrist. 

Jihoon thought that this was one of the sweetest things that Soonyoung had ever done for him - literally.


	5. Heartfelt Poem

Soonyoung got up early the following morning and grabbed a pen and paper. He figured he would need a lot of time to come up with a poem and make it perfect. 

It had to be perfect. 

After an hour of brainstorming, writing a rough draft, tweaking some words and switching around some of the lines of the poem, it was finally done. 

It was perfect.

Soonyoung nervously held it behind his back as he heard someone opening the door, knowing it was Jihoon.

Jihoon walked into the living room, immediately noticing that Soonyoung was hiding something.

“What do you have there?” Jihoon asked out of curiosity.

Soonyoung nervously unfolded the piece of paper and started to speak. 

“I wrote this for you,” he said, blushing slightly.

He cleared his throat and began to read and once he was done, Jihoon was almost in tears.

“Thank you,” he said, “I love you.”


	6. Serenade

Soonyoung grabbed his guitar out of his case and started tuning each string until they were all in tune. 

Jihoon walked in the house and couldn’t find Soonyoung anywhere and felt a bit confused as to where Soonyoung was - if he was even in the house. 

Thankfully, Jihoon walked into the bedroom to see Soonyoung sitting there with a guitar in his hands and a piece of paper in front of him.

Jihoon blushed, assuming that Soonyoung was going to serenade him.

That’s exactly what he did. 

Jihoon was in complete awe after Soonyoung was finished.

He felt like royalty, wondering how Soonyoung could possibly top this and what could happen the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

It was February 14th. 

Sure, it was Valentine’s Day - a special day for any couple - but to them, there was even more meaning to it. 

It was the anniversary of them officially being together. 

Soonyoung had the biggest surprise in store for Jihoon.

When Jihoon woke up, he was confused at first about why Soonyoung wasn’t lying next to him, but then realized that he more than likely had another surprise in store.

He went to the front room of the house, where he saw Soonyoung standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

Soonyoung began to recite what was on the paper and it all became very familiar to Jihoon - the lyrics in the song he was serenaded with.

“That’s not all,” Soonyoung said when he was done.

He pulled a tiny box from his back pocket and Jihoon was in shock.

“Will you marry me?”

Jihoon nodded eagerly.

“Yes,” he said, trying not to cry, “Yes, of course I will.”

To say that the two of them lived happily ever after would be the ultimate cliché, but they were in each other’s lives forever and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
